


The Moth

by Cautta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, and even more intense Harry, at least from Severus's view, intense Severus, never had any problems with tags until now, smut in mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10025237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cautta/pseuds/Cautta
Summary: Severus feels like he's a moth and Harry is fire which might burn him alive.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so horrible with summaries but that's exactly what I had in mind, writing this short story. It's too short I know that but I hope you will enjoy it nevertheless because I couldn't bring myself to continue, it felt just right to finish it there. However, I just might write the follow up if you'd like to read it, I just don't feel too confident with writing smut stuff. Anyway, I should have been studying (why is it that I always have those inspirations when I have to study???) so I've tried to write it rather quickly, hope there aren't too many mistakes there.
> 
> Enjoy and let me know what you think! xx

I’ve been observing you very closely for a very long time now. You’ve been drawing my gaze so intensely that I’ve almost forgotten how it did feel not to look at you. How free I was back then. Without you alluring me like a moth to the light. Only to leave me burnt every time I got too close. Without even realising it.

So I’m observing you, my eyes focused solely on you as if there was no one else in the room, as if you were in a spotlight, brightened with limelight, exposing your slim, gracious body only to my stare exclusively. The way you swing your hips in dance, the way you close your eyes, trying to savour the moment. The way a drop of sweat slides down your throat, almost begging me to lick it off from you. Oh, how I wish I could sweep my tongue over it, feel you shiver with the movement. But I know I can’t. I was made to admire your beauty from the distance, I am not allowed to come closer because I know that then, I would burn completely and only ashes would be left of me. Sometimes I catch myself thinking that it would be worth it, every second of your attention on me would be worth the pain after that.

But I am a coward. I am afraid that I would lose you forever then, even if you’re not mine. I would lose the sight of you, your beautiful figure, your intoxicating aura, your brilliant green eyes. I can’t lose that. I can’t imagine my pitiful existence after that. Maybe I really don’t remember how it was before. Before I’ve discovered you. Before you locked me inside of you, not even knowing what you did.

I am so lost in admiring your beauty that I almost miss the sudden movement of your eyelids. You stare straight at me, with this bright, verdant gaze, your pupils slightly dilated and my heart skips a beat. I freeze in my shadowed spot, the waves of panic spreading through my, oh so imperfect, body. I don’t know how you have noticed me, I was so confident the darkness wrapped itself over me and I couldn’t be detected. But you did notice me and now you’re making your way over to me, so slowly I think I will die from agony before you even reach me. You sway your hips the way I like it the most, back and forth, with such grace that I wonder if you weren’t a girl in a previous lifetime. I try to breathe when you finally stop right in front of me and your vanilla, chocolate scent wraps me in, the way the darkness could never manage to. You look up at me through your eyelashes, the seductive smile present on your lips and I can’t even recall my own name now. What kind of power you hold over me.

“Severus,” you whisper but the sound is so loud im my ears that I can’t stop the shiver to go down my spine. No one says my name the way you do. The way it wraps around your tongue, the way you draw out the middle syllable, the way it doesn’t even sound like a name any more but more like a spell which you cast over me. And I don’t dream about anything else but to be at your command. “I’ve been waiting for you,” you say and your smile grows wider, not losing any of its previous seduction. Your eyes get even brighter if that’s possible and I forget how to speak. You realize your influence over me and it makes your cheeks flush a bit. It has always been your the biggest turn on. When you’d grasp this exact moment of my powerlessness.

“Kiss me, Severus,” you say, your voice husky and full of lust, boarding on desperation.

I will never understand how you can want me. How you can desire my scarred body and my damaged soul. But I don’t question your motives and obey, bending my neck to rich your eager lips. You wrap your arms around my neck, burrowing one of your hands in my hair and gasp when we make contact. It seems as if our mouths were made for each other. I will never get tired of our kisses. It always feels as if it was the first time. The fire which spreads through my body is unstoppable and I moan, the sound deep in my throat. You take advantage of my parted lips and slid your wicked tongue inside, entwining it with mine, tasting me, trying to imprint the sensations in your mind as if it was our first and last kiss. The heat rises slowly, bowling in the pit of my stomach, making me shiver with anticipation. You lower one of your hands and slide it slowly up my thigh, the touch sending sparks of pleasure down my core, hitting my already hard cock with full force. I can’t help myself and slip my palms under your black shirt, feeling your feverish skin, tracing the muscular abdomen with my fingers and I smile into our kiss when I feel you shiver with pleasure, so delightfully, under my touch and when you push yourself onto me, our chests so close I can feel your raced heartbeat. You’ve always been so responding, so impatient and I can’t help another moan to escape my lips. It mingles with your own when I lower my hand and touch your waistband, teasing your sensitive skin there.

I was made to admire you from distance, I will never feel like I deserve anything you are willing to give to me. But you are and even if I crumble when you will leave me, I am too weak of a man to deny myself this pleasure, to deny myself you. I might be the moth and your fire might be the death of me one day but without you I would always stay the caterpillar, consumed by darkness. And I know that you will be always worth it.


End file.
